Long way down-Part 2
by BehrsBaby
Summary: Will Liz get the courage to tell Max the truht about her and Kyle? How will max react?? ((Takes place after Meet The Dupes))


HTMLFONT BACK="#ffffff" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #ffffff" SIZE=2 PTSIZE=10B**********Dedication~ To Lyle.. I will always love you, and God, If I could miss you more than ever now. We were "Max and Liz", and hopefully someday this will happen to us again.. I miss you..*****************BR  
BR  
Liz Swallowed hard on her words. "Its about what happened between Kyle and me, or more or less, what didn't happen" Max's eyes seemed to fill with tears of joy as the words spilled from her lips. Max still continued to frown, even though it seemed as though his eyes were filled with happiness. Liz peered at his quivering lips, wondering what he would say. He stood completly silent, and this scared Liz, scared her more than the thought of dying again. When Max was this silent, she always had to question what he was thinking, feeling. The only thing that expressed his emotions right now were his tears, and she couldn't distinquish if they were of joy or of betrayel. She swallowed hard." Max, I lied. I lied to you about Kyle and I, we never.....never.... slept together." She coaked on those words "Slept together". What did they mean anyways, that me and Kyle didn't do it? That we didn't make love? Even the thought now of making love to Kyle.. KYLE... disgusted Liz. Max sighed and approached Liz even closer, his lips quivering. "But.. why Liz... what did... happen?" Max questioned her peering at her puzzled, but scared of her response. Liz trembled and bit her lip. "Nothing Max.. nothing happened. I lied to you... to...um.." A nervous smile fell across her face. "Save the world. Well, your world." Max's eyes grew wide with her response as she looked at the floor. Max placed his hands on her cheecks and lifted her head so her gaze matched with his. Max smiled "Liz, my world is this world, your world, you. Liz, without you, I have none of that, no world at all. Without you I have nothing, you are my everything." Tears brimmed in Liz's eyes. She was so afraid of this, but his touch felt so real, she felt at home again. His gaze, his hands, his scent, his breath; it all felt again like that night out on the desert, at the sunset again. She couldn't let this go, not again. She loved this boy in front of her, he WAS the love of her life. She couldn't walk away from him tonight, not again. Liz peered back at Max with her eyes widening "I.. I.. I Love you, Max.." Max smiled and drew closer to her body. "I love you too Liz, I always have, and I always will" Before Liz could speak, she felt his lips touch her own. Thousands of sensations ran down her spine and it was now that she knew she couldn't let go. His lips entagled with hers as he moved his hands down to her lower back. They're lips combined perfectly, each kiss even better than the last. BR  
Max ran his fingers through her hair, feeling each silky strand slowly and precariously. Max then saw a flash of light in his mind:BR  
I***Liz being approached by himself, but someone different, someone who looked not like him now. Himself telling Liz how she must leave the present day max to save Isabel and Micheal, to save his people. Then, seeing when Liz came to tell him that she couldn't be with him anymore, then telling the future version of himself that she couldn't do this, to get someone else. Then he saw the devious plan they created, but how much it killed her to see his own eyes through the window the night he saw Kyle and Liz together. Then he saw just a few minutes ago, Liz looking out onto the horizon and then to the picture of them together at the spring dance, and how she was risking a race of people to save herself***BR  
/IMax brought his gaze to Liz's as they released lips. Liz stuttered "Im.. Im... sorry Max.. Im so selfish... I shouldn't have come here.. this was wrong.. im soo sorry.." Tears beagn spilling down her cheeks as she began to turn for the window, Max grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He warmed him eyes to hers. "Liz, what you did was brave. You were not being selfish, but attempting to be truthful, you were just following you're heart. Thats not selfish, thats truth." He wiped the tears from her eyes and the strands from her cheekc and pulled her into his body. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. Max was as puzzled as ever at what he saw, the future version of him, why it had to be Tess, not Liz. But what if the Skins didn't know that Tess and himself were not TRULY together, but only were until they killed off the skins. He couldn't live without Liz, not now, not ever. And he wasn't about to let her go now. /B/FONT/HTML  



End file.
